


Hold On, I'm Coming Home

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall (normal college kid) is dating Zayn Malik (famous R&B singer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold On, I'm Coming Home

Through the years, Zayn and Nialls friendship has went from friends, to best friends, to more than friends. Now, it's been just over a year and they're in a committed relationship.

Zayn is living his dream: singing, traveling, and loving Niall.

Niall is doing what he's best at: being a normal college kid and being in love. It just so happens that he's in love with a superstar.

As with any relationship, there are trials and tribulations to be endured, though there tends to be more for Niall and Zayn. But they're in love and true love can overcome all, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Niall, I want you to hold on, hold on until your fingers are numb."

"But, what if that isn't enough?"

"Hold on, I'm coming home."


	2. Thinkin' 'Bout You

Zayn's lying in his bunk on the tour bus, just letting the subtle bumps in the road slightly jostle his body and he tries to sleep. Like always though, he can't. Niall is stuck on his mind, the way he is every night. Zayn loves what he does, but he misses Niall so much it's almost unbearable. Niall is still in class and Zayn can't sleep until he talks to him, even if it is past two o'clock in the morning wherever he is.

Niall's sitting in class, listening to his professor go on and on in a lecture that he could care less about right at this moment. He's gotten at least four texts from Zayn saying how much he misses him and is waiting for him to call for the night. The lecture is boring and really, all he wants to do is to go home for the day and talk to his love. He doesn't know if he can make it another hour here.

XXX

Niall does make it, but only because Zayn constantly texts him and keeps him company. When he finally gets home, he wastes no time with doing anything else: he instantly gets out his phones and calls Zayn.

"Hi, baby." Zayn says sleepily. Niall smiles because he knows, no matter what time it is and no matter where he is, Zayn won't go to sleep without talking to him first. He just doesn't know if it's more for _his_ benefit, or Zayns own.

"Hi. What time is it?" Niall asks, walking into the kitchen of his and Zayns flat and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Little over three a.m. now. I miss you." Zayn says, and Niall can hear the sadness.

"Zayn, don't. I miss you, too, but don't get all sad on me. You're living your dream and I'm happy for you, okay?"

"Okay." Zayn sighs. Niall sighs as well, Zayn can never hold in his emotions when he's tired and Niall knows he's crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, okay?" He says as he walks into their bedroom and crawls under the covers with the phone still pressed to his ear, close to tears himself. "Can you sing to me until you fall asleep." Niall asks, because for some reason, it always seems to calm Zayn down.

"Yeah, of course." Zayn says and Niall knows he;s already feeling better.

**_A tornado flew around my room before you came Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain In Southern California, much like Arizona My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_ **

**_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh, no, no, no) I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know) I've been thinkin' 'bout you Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_ **

**_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead) 'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_ **

**_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead) 'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_ **

**_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool Enough to kick it Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute That's why I kiss you Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it though_ **

**_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh, no, no, no) I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know) I've been thinkin' 'bout you Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_ **

**_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead) 'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_ **

**_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead) 'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_ **

**_Yes, of course I remember, how could I forget? How you feel? You know, you were my first time A new feel It won't ever get old, not in my soul Not in my spirit, keep it alive We'll go down this road 'Til it turns from color to black and white_ **

**_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead) 'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_ **

**_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead) 'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh)_ **

Zayn sings softly, lulling both Niall and himself to sleep. When he finishes, he sighs deeply, feeling better, but still missing his boyfriend.

"Niall, I want you to hold on, hold on until your fingers are numb." Zayn says, attempting to tame his emotions.

"But, what if that isn't enough?" Niall asks sadly. It breaks Zayns heart because it has to be enough, it's all they have.

"Hold on, I'm coming home." He whispers back. Niall knows he isn't right now, but it still makes it easier.

"Night, baby. I love you." Zayn breathes out quickly, before one of them starts to cry.  
"Night. Love you, too" Niall croaks out, hanging up before he lets the tears flow freely.


	3. My Darlin'

Niall wakes up the next morning to his alarm going off. Reaching onto his nightstand and grabbing his phone, Niall silences the annoying thing. He rolls out of bed, not bothering to reach for Zayns body on the empty side. Usually, he would see if by any chance Zayn had came home and was lying next to him, but he never was. Niall is already upset enough, he doesn't need false hope and crushed dreams today.

He slowly trudged his way into the bathroom, his eyes barely open and his mind still dreaming. Dreaming of Zayn like it did every night that he wasn't there. When Niall finally made it to the bathroom, he left the light off as he emptied his bladder and brushed his teeth. He waited until he was awake enough as to not have that shocked feeling that comes with bright lights when you've just woken up. Grabbing his small face towel off of the rail, Niall washed his face with soap and warm water, finally becoming fully awake.

Niall could already tell that today was going to be one of those days: the bad days where all he could think about is Zayn and how much he really just wants to hug him right now. Usually, Niall could go through the day his usual bright, happy self. But onew these types of days, Niall could do nothing but sulk around, missing the love of his life. But he'd never do anything to risk Zayns career. He'd worked so hard for this, it was his dream, and even though Niall knew he'd drop it in a second for him, he would never let him.

Niall was the sole reason that Zayn even went to the meeting with the record company CEO. Zayn, being his normal lazy self, just wanted to sleep in, and he'd told Niall that he didn't want to do it because he'd be gone so much. Niall was afraid, they had a great relationship and what if Zayns fame changed it? But despite it all, Niall still pushed Zayn to go, to do what he loved, to pursue his dreams and not worry about Niall.

Niall walked into his and Zayn closet, which held mostly his clothes now, because Zayn had taken almost all of his with him for tour. Niall sighed deeply. It felt like he'd lost Zayn forever, when in reality it was just until he had a break, whenever that may be. Until then, Niall is left with nothing.

After deciding that he's entirely too sad for regular clothes, Niall just tosses on some sweats and a semi clean shirt and fingers his hair to the side, not even trying. He's too down for anything more than he's doing now. Hell, it's a chore not to crawl back into bed and skip classes today. So, he thinks he's doing fucking great like this.

XXX

The whole time he's at school is spent check, and re-checking, and re-re-checking his phone for any sign of Zayn. For a moment, he thinks maybe Zayn decided Niall wasn't worthy anymore, or that he should just live with his career and not think about Niall. But Niall pushes that right out of his mind because he knows Zayn would never. Zayn loves Niall the same way that Niall loves Zayn and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him especially not something like that.

His entire day is devoted to barely paying attention to his professors and friends and anything else, except the screen of his to see whether or not Zayn has finally texted him. Almost all of his professors tell Niall that his grades have fallen significantly in the last two weeks and that they're worried about him. But he brushes it off, because who cares, when Zayn is M.I.A?

So goes the whole week, and the weekend. And the majority of the next week. Come Thursday, it's been almost two weeks since Niall has spoken to Zayn and it's doing nothing for him, except maybe ruining his hope for what they are together. Niall is so upset, that he decides nothing is worthy of his time Thursday. Not school, not socializing, not even getting out of bed. Nothing except for the pain and waiting for any sign that Zayn still knows Niall exists. Niall spends the entire day walking around the flat shirtless and sad.

He cries a lot, and barely eats. When his phone makes a noise, he runs and checks it. Only to have his heart crushed because it still isn't Zayn, it never is.

Niall is just laying in bed, thinking. The thoughts from the first day are back and all Niall can think is that he wasn't enough and that Zayn didn't love him anymore, he's hurt. So hurt, becaus he gave everything to Zayn and this is all he gets in return. And he keeps thinking, no. That can't be it, there's no way that's what happened. Zayn probably just got busy, really busy, and couldn't call. And it makes Niall wonder, how the hell has be been sleeping these near two weeks? And he thinks more. Thinking how much he loves Zayn and would do anything for him. But this, this constant waiting and doubt of whether or not Zayn just quit on him, is becoming too much.

Niall isn't usually an emotional person, he's always happy. But it seems that Zayn is causing him so much pain, unintentionally, of course. And Niall doesn't know if it's time for him to let go. Just as he's about to attempt to convince himself to call of their relationship, only to save himself further pain, Nialls phone rings. He almost doesn't look, he's so sure it won't be Zayn like it hasn't been for so long. But something inside him is telling him to go for it. So he does. And his heart skips a beat, a beat that lets him know ending anything with Zayn would cause him too much pain to live through.

"Hi!" Niall says into the phone, more excited than he's been about anything for nearly two weeks.

"Hello, love. God, it's been too long and I miss you so much. How've you been?" Zayn rushes out excitedly. He's missed Niall just as much, if not, more, as Niall had missed him.

It's the most Niall has smiled in like, a month, and it feels so good. "I'm perfect, now." He says softly, closing his eyes and taking in every aspect of Zayn's voice.

"Whaddaya mean, now, baby?" Zayn says, worry evident in his tone. Niall laughs breathlessly because it's so like Zayn to worry so much.

"It's just, I was thinking and it's been like, two weeks, and my thoughts were really bad and I'm so glad you called before I did something stupid." Niall admits in a whisper.

"I don't understand?" Zayn is confused, and a little scared, because Niall never does this. "What're you talking about, 'something stupid'?

Niall sighs, realizing he'd said the wrong thing. But he opts for the truth, knowing Zayn will call him out on a lie. "I missed you a lot. And two weeks is a long time. And at first, I thought you'd decided you didn't want to be with me anymore." Niall reveals lowly. All he can hear down the line is Zayns breath catching in his throat and him about to speak. "But then I realized, you wouldn't. It was a stupid moment of weakness. Then, I kept thinking, and I was gonna text you or something, and end us. Like, our relationship. Because I was really sad and it was bad, but then you called and I couldn't, I wouldn't. Because I know that you're worth it, that I would go through so much more than this, just for you." Niall confesses, sobbing quietly by the end. Though not quietly enough.

"Skype me, right now." Zayn says, and Niall can hear it in his voice. It hurt and he's broken him.

So Niall does as Zayn says, and walks to his laptop on the desk in the corner, taking it back to the bed. As he turns it on, he ends the phone call and outs his phone on the charger. When the laptop is fully powered up and the Skype app is loading, Niall takes a deep breath. He knows what he said hit Zayn hard, he could hear it in his voice when he'd told him to Skype him. He knows he's in for an emotional ride now.

Before he can even call Zayn, Zayn is calling him. He answers and steels himself, getting ready for whatever he has coming.

"Don't you ever, I mean ever, say anything like that again." Zayn says. Niall hates himself, because Zayn is obviously furious, his chest rising and falling rapidly. And he looks so tired and he may have just stpooed crying, his eyes and nose tinted red. "Don't ever say that again, Niall. I don't know what I would do if I ever wasn't in a relationship with you. I know it's been a long two weeks and I know it's hard to deal with this, but we have to. I need you, Niall. I love you and without you, I wouldn't even be geting to do this, and I have to have you there to share it with me. Or it won't be worth it." Zayn says, wiping the tears from his face.

Niall breaks into full on sobs, body wracking, uncontrollable sobs, and Zayn has to comfort him through the screen. "Hey, look. Look at me, babe." Zayn pleads.

Niall looks straight into the camera, the closest he can get to looking into Zayn's eyes right now.

"You just have to stand by me, okay? I promise, I'll never leave you, you know that. Just promise you'll do the same?" Zayn prompts.

"Yeah, always. I swear it, baby." Niall vows, nodding enthusiastically.

"Hold on, hold on until your fingers are numb, Niall." Zayn says, staring into the eye of the camera as if it was Nialls soul.

Niall laughs at Zayns use of their conversation ender. Then he becomes somber again and says, "But, what if it isn't enough?" He asks, his usual response.

Zayn catches him off guard by not saying what he usually does, but instead, "It is, it is because it has to be, Niall. It is." Zayns nods determinedly.

Niall does the same and lays down, angling the screen at his face on the pillow.

Zayn follows his boyfriends actions and the two of them talk until Niall falls asleep, Zayn falling asleep right after. Both of their laptops die later in the night, long after they'd both fallen asleep together, or as close to together as was possible for now.


	4. Baby, I Promise

Even after their little talk last night, Niall still wakes up the next morning upset. Yeah, he knew Zayn would never leave him and he was reassured enough to not think he was wasting his time in this relationship. But that didn't help the fact that Zayn still wasn't here and he was lonely as hell. He had friends he could spend time with, but they weren't Zayn and Niall really only wanted to be with Zayn right now.

It gets to the point where that's all Niall can do. He wakes up in the morning, lays in bed for a while thinking about Zayn, finally forces himself to get up and start doing something. Since he has school today, he decides to go. He gets ready (sweats and a t-shirt he finds lying around that still smells decent, again) and walks out of the flat.

He goes through the motions of the day, not even trying to come off as happy. Why should he? Zayn isn't there and it's been so long since he'd last seen him. So he simply does, doesn't try.

"Hey, Niall." Harry says, walking up and patting Niall on the back. "You alright?" Harry is Zayns best friend from high school. He and Niall had always been cool, and when they found out they were both going to the same uni, they'd gotten even closer. Harry was one of the main reasons that Niall could actully deal with Zayn being gone so much. Harry was one of those people who could pick up on emotions like a bloodhound could smell, so really, it would be pointless lying to him. Besides, he probably already knew that Niall was going through withdrawl.

"No. I miss Zayn, Harry. It's been months and I haven't seen him, other than Skype! Last night was the first time I've talked to him in like, two weeks." The sound of Nialls phone beeping interrupted his confessions. He looks, hoping that maybe it was Zayn. In some way, it is. It's a notification from SugarScape. **"** **Superstar Zayn Malik caught cheating?"**

Nialls heart stops. He opens the article and reads. Apparently, Zayn had been spotted multiple times in the last few days with a pretty Russian model named Ruslana Korshunova. There were pictures of the two of them that looked real and the article seemed to have no faults, making it more believeable. Niall is heartbroken. He throws his phone down on the sidewalk and let himself cry.

Harry is so confused. "Niall. Niall!" He says, surging forward to catch Niall as he begins dropping to the ground. "Niall, what's wrong?" Harry questions, worried about his friend.

Niall manages to sob out a strangled, "H-He... Zayn... He ch-cheated." He cries. Before Harry can even comprehend, Nialls mood shifts. He goes from agonized and crying sad tears, to livid and crying tears of pure rage. "He fucking cheated, Harry! He promised last night that he would never do anything to hurt me and he's fucking cheating with some pretty blonde bitch! She's gorgeous, Harry! He promised and then he cheats with a model!" Niall is fuming mad, it's so bad he's shaking in Harrys arms.

Harry picks up Nialls phone to see what's going on. It's cracked, nearly to the point of no use, but he can just make out the words on the screen. It seems that Zayn has been seen with some girl, a model. She's pretty, but Harry has to laugh.

"Niall, don't tell me you're actually believing this?" Harry says accusingly.

"What the hell else can I do, Harry? He promised last night and now this? And it doesn't help that I found out today that I'm failing most of my classes. I'm failing because I'm so damn busy missing him, but he's out with some whore, probably not even thinking about me!" Niall yells. His blood is boiling and all he can think about is how Zayn lied to him. He storms away in the direction of his home, leaving Harry and his broken phone behind.

Harry is shocked. How the hell could Niall possibly be buying this? Everyone knows that Zayn loves Niall, he talks about him so much! Harry pulls out his own phone and dials Zayns number.

The call connects on the third ring, Zayn's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Zayn, what's going on? Niall is really upset, apparently you cheated." Harry says, wasting no time getting to the point.

Zayn heaves a heavy sigh. "Is this about that damn SugarScape article?" He says. Harry makes an affirming noise down the line and he sighs again. "Why the hell would they do that? I would never cheat on Niall, everyone knows that."

Harry feels a load of sympathy for both of his friends. Niall has to put up with so much to be with Zayn and Zayn can't get a break from all the bullshit. But they both deal with it for the other. Harry is pretty sure that's true love.

"Well, I suggest you do something. Niall is upset because of it, he broke his phone and I think he genuinely believes it. And he's failing a lot of his classes. He;s hurting real bad right now, Zayn. You have to do something." Harry advises.

Zayn sighs loudly again. "Okay. Thank you, Harry, for letting me know." Zayn says, hanging up before Harry has a chance to respond. He has to get through to Niall, somehow. He refuses to lose his baby over this bullshit.

XXX

Two hours later and Niall is storming through the house, _Zayns_ house, packing his things. After the conversation they had last night, Niall can't believe that Zayn would do this. He can't stay here. He'd wanted to leave yesterday, but because he didn't want to deal with the sadness of Zayn being gone so much. It's a Friday night and Niall should be out having fun with his mates. Instead he's running through the flat packing his shit with tears in his eyes that simply *will not* dissappear.

The blood rushing in his ears is so loud he doesn't even hear the front door being messed with. He doesn't notice anything until there's someone holding onto his arm. Niall looks up, scared for his life. His body is flooded with relief when he's looking up into familiar hazel eyes. He almost has the urge to hug him, it's been so damn long and this is such a surprise. Then he remembers why he's upset and tries to yank away.

Zayn just holds onto his arm tight enough that he can't pull away, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Niall, calm down and talk to me." He says calmly.

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me? Why don't go talk to that model bitch, you've been spending so much time with her anyway." Niall says, not looking at Zayn.

"That's bullshit, Niall! And you know it! Did you even look at those damn pictures? They're pictures of us from the last time we went out together. They just took you out and put her in. Please don't tell me you thin this is true. You know, Niall, I told you last night!" Zayn is upset now. They talked about this last night and here Niall is believing something so stupid.

"What else am I to do, Zayn? You're never here, I don't know what's real and what isn't." Niall mumbles, looking at the floor. His anger is gone, replaced by sadness. But Zayn being here makes it a little better, just not much.

Zayn sighs and pulls Niall into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. They've both missed this terribly. Months on end away from each other has proven to be the worst thing to happen to them in their years knowing each other. They've only been dating just over a year, and quite a bit of that time was spent with Zayn traveling the world while Niall waited for the next time he could talk to him again.

"You can't let things like this get to you, Niall. I love you, and I wouldn't cheat on you, ever. Especially not with a girl. You know I don't even like girls, like, at all. You have to$ trust me." Zayn whispers.

Niall nods and holds onto Zayn tighter. All of the drama from earlier is forgotten, and all he knows is love and relief.


	5. You Make Me Strong

"Niall, baby," Zayn says, pulling back and holding Niall at arms length from his body, "I need you, okay? When things get tough for us, you can't just go on everything people say. If you let me go, I'll only fall apart. I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me, too, but you can't just let it get to you." Zayns says, passion running through his voice.

Niall nods slowly, he knows he over-reacted. He almost let go of a good thing, the best thing he has, over something so small and stupid and false. He would have never been able to forgive himself, had he actually let that tear them apart. "I know, I know. I was being stupid, I really missed you, and it just came from nowhere and caught me off guard." He admits, pulling himself into Zayn's body again.

Zayn just shuffles them towards the couch until he falls down, Niall falling onto his lap. "I hold onto us for a reason, Niall. You mean the world to me and I'm weak, nothing at all, without you. If I have to, I'll tell the world, is that what you want? Cause I'm not afraid to let anyone know how much I need you, and you know it. Is that what it's gonna take, Niall, for you to realize that no matter what, I'm gonna be here with you as much as I can because I'm nothing without you?" Zayn questions quietly, squeezing Niall and hoping that he begins to understand.

"No. I need you, too, Zayn. I just don't like being away from you for so long, I miss you all the time. And sometimes I don't get to talk to you for days at a time and it bothers me. Cause, like, what if, one day, you decide that there's someone out there better for you? Like, I'm just a regular college guy, Zayn. There are people way more fitting for you out there, and you can easily find them while you're away. I just don't want to have to hear that one day, that you've found someone else and don't want me anymore. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if that happened." Niall says. He knows Zayn hates when he talks like that, but it's the truth. One of his biggest fears is that one day, Zayn will leave him.

Zayn takes in a deep breath, his face turning red with anger. "Why do you keep saying that, Niall? Do you think _that_ low of me that you think I'd trade you in for some groupie?"

Niall gasps and looks up at Zayn sadly. "You know I don't think that, Zee. How could I think low of you, at all? It's not you I think would mess this up, it's me. I'm so plain and boring and I go to college here while you're out traveling the world and living the dream! You're living the life everyone wants, and not too many people make it through these types of situations." Niall says, turning his head away from Zayns hard glare. "I don't want to be the reason you can't have better, because I know you would never tell me if I was holding you back..." Niall trails off, tears leaving his eyes.

When Zayn sees that Niall is crying, he pulls him tight into his chest and leans back in the couch. "Niall, baby, calm down. I hate seeing you like this. You have to know, no matter what, there is _nothing_ you could do that would make me not love you the way I do now. What do you mean, can't have better? There is no better for me, cause I have the best." Zayn says, smiling down at Niall and kissing his nose when he smiles back weakly. "Stop crying, babe. I hate it when you're not happy, it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong with you and our relationship." Zayn says quietly, stroking the side of Nialls face with his thumb.

"Zayn, baby, don't say that. You aren't doing anything wrong! You're doing everything right, just sometimes, things don't turn out the way they're supposed to. Don't blame yourself, please?" Niall asks, nuzzling his face into Zayns neck and taking in his familiar scent.

"As long as you don't say that you aren't good enough, yeah?" Zayn tries to compromise.

Niall nods in agreement. "Yeah, promise. Now, can we talk about something else, something happier?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Let's talk about your break coming up soon. What are the plans for it? You coming out on tour with me, or do you want me to come home?" Zayn asks.

Niall contemplates his choices and decides, "I think maybe we should stay here? Like, in town? Cause maybe our families would want to come, or for us to visit them? And I think there are supposed to be a few parties... So, maybe we can stay home for Thanksgiving?"

Zayn nods, and softly kisses Niall on the lips, smiling into the kiss. "Hi, love. I missed you, so much. God, it feels great to be back, to be holding you right now. I love you a lot, you know?" Zayn says, pecking his boyfriend and pulling back before he can kiss back.

"Yeah, I know. But I love you more." Niall teases.

Zayns gasps, looking hurt. "You could never love me more than I love you, it's scientifically proven impossible!"

Niall laughs, shuffling to lay Zayn down on the couch and lay himself on top of him. He kisses him, making sure not to let it go too far, not wanting to ruin the sweet moment.

The two boys just lay on the couch for the rest of the day, talking and kissing, loving each other with all that they have.


	6. 6. I've Loved You For A Thousand Years

Around five, Zayn decides that he doesn't want to sit around the house all day. As much as he misses kissing and holding Niall in private, or at all, he simply doesn't feel like sitting around the house. He wants to take Niall out and spoil, maybe even meet up with some friends.

So he decides to call Ashton and see if he and Luke want to meet at a nice restaurant and have dinner to catch up. He tells Niall to go take a shower so that they can go somewhere, but he doesn't say where. Picking up the phone and dialing the number, Zayn goes online to book reservations to Niall's favorite restaurant. The site is just coming up when Ashton answers the phone.

" 'Ello?" Giggling like he always does. Luke is probably being his normal idiotic self. It’s the reason that Zayn absolutely adores Ashton and Luke relationship, they’re so good together. Of course, they have their issues, but they always work through them in ways that Zayn has always envied. He could never do that in his previous relationships, nothing even close. He only got remotely better at it when Ashton introduced him to Niall. He’d been an emotional mess when his boyfriend had broke up with him in middle school and Ashton was already dating Luke, who was a grade below them and best friends with a guy named Niall, who they’d introduced him to. From that day on, they’d been close friends through high school, and decided to try dating and now they’ve been together over a year. ANd it’s been the best year of both their lives, even despite the struggles they have to face. Both of them are forever grateful to Ashton and Luke for making them so happy, and express their gratitude anytime they can, in any way they can.

“Yeah, Ashton, mate! It’s Zayn!” He says, smiling. On the other end of the line, Zasn hears a faint click. He assumes that Ashton hung up on him, but then he hears shuffling.

“Zayn! Hey, man. How ya been?” Ashton asks, excitedly.

Before Zayn can respond, he hears a loud ‘manly’ shriek. “Zaayn! Hi, Zayn! I miss you so much! What-” Luke yells, before Ashton cuts him off.

“Shut up, you arse! Let the man talk. He finally calls and you won’t even let him speak.” Ashton huffs, making Luke be quiet. Zayn is in disbelief because Ashton is never mean to Luke, ever. He hopes they’re doing alright, but before he can even ask, he hears Ashton whisper, “I’m sorry, love. Just let Zayn talk and I promise I’ll make it up to you later.” Zayn hears a few suction-like noises, and bursts out laughing.

“As much as I miss you guys, I don’t wanna be on the phone while you two have make-up sex. And I sort of need to talk to you now, so can it maybe wait a ? I’m pretty sure you’ve already fucked each others brains out enough today, yeah?” He laughs, being completely serious. Ashton and Luke are like rabbits when it comes to sex -fucking non-stop, no matter what.

“Ha!” Ashton laughs, not even trying to defend himself and Luke. “Course we can wait for you, Zayn. Haven’t heard from you in a while! You home yet?” He questions.

“Yeah, just got in about three hours ago. It was a last minute decision, some things were going on and I needed to be here.” Zayn mumbles a quie “Shit.” when he hears Niall cut off the water. “Okay, I’d love to just talk, but Niall just got out of the shower and I don’t want him to know about this yet. I just wanted to know, if you two aren’t too ‘busy’, would you like go out to Bar Boulud with us tonight? It’s a surprise date for Niall, and I figured since I’m only gonna be home for the weekend, I could also use it to catch up with you guys?”

“Yeah, of course! What time?” Ashton asks.

“I just set the reservations for seven. That’s fine, right? Gives everyone time to get ready. Just tell the lady you’re with Malik.” Zayn says, setting the occupant number to four.

“Yeah, that’s fine!” See you guys in a bit.” Ashton says, hanging up.

Zayn finishes finalizing the reservations and closes the laptop when he hears Niall calling his name. He lifts himself off of the couch and walks into he and Niall’s room.

“Zayn, where the hell are we going that I need to look so nice?” Niall asks, holding up the outfit that Zayn had set out for him. He loved seeing Niall where the black jacket with white bands on the arms, black or white t-shirt, and black skinny jeans with the white Supras. It was his favorite thing to see Niall in -next to nothing.

“Don’t worry about that, babe. Just put it on, it’ll be worth it, promise.” Zayn said, kissing his boyfriends cheek and going to take a quick shower and get ready himself.

XXX

After both boys are showered and dressed, they head out to the restaurant. During the car ride, Zayn has to force himself to focus because Niall is telling him about how everything has been going on. Apparently, Harry has a new boyfriend he hasn’t told Zayn about, Liam and Louis are still going strong as ever, and both Michael and Calum are still single, and a bit bitter about it. Niall tells Zayn that he was failing a few of his classes because he couldn’t concentrate, only focus on Zayn, who scolds him and tells him that his education is the most important thing and comes first. Finally, they pull up outside of the restaurant. Zayn parks the car and looks over to Niall, who’s looking at him with the most loving smile on his face.

“Zayn…” He says. This is Niall’s favorite restaurant, but he hates when Zayn brings him here. The food is amazing, but the bill is always huge and Niall doesn’t like it when Zayn spends unnecessary money on him.

“Hush, and let me spoil you, Ni. I already don’t see you as much as I’d like to, and you rarely let me do things for you, so I’m doing it tonight, don’t question it.” Zayn says sternly, with a smile on his face.

Niall leans over and kisses Zayn on the lips, slow and soft and sweet. “I love you, you idiot.” He laughs, pulling away.

Zayn pulls Niall back to himself and kisses him again, mumbling a soft, “I love you more.” against his lips, before he lets Niall pull away.

Zayn steps out of the car and walks over to Nialls side. Before he can actually open his boyfriends door, Niall is opening it himself and climbing out of the car, much to Zayns dissatisfaction. “You never let me do anything nice for you, asshole.” He jokes, fake pouting. He grabs Niall’s hand on his own and they walk into the restaurant and up to the podium.

The lady behind the stand looks up and smile. “Hello, sirs.  Name?” She asks, referring to the reservation booking.

“Malik, seating for four.” Zayn says, ignoring Nialls curious gaze when he says four instead of two. The woman steps around the podium and gestures for the to follow her as she guides them through the clutter of tables to their own

Theirs is a nice sized table with two chairs on each side, a dark red table cloth that matches the interior design of the restaurant, and a candle right in the middle.

“Here you go, sirs. I was just informed that your companions for the evening have arrived and are being brought back. A waiter will be out shortly to take your orders.” She nods and walks away, at the same time that Luke and Ashton walk up. They’re both dressed nicely, holding hands like that’s all they know how to do, which it sort of is, other than fuck.

“Zayn, Niall!” Ashton says, a little loudly, and Luke shushes him. “Oops, sorry. Just a bit excited to be seeing you guys, it’s been so long.” He says, sitting down, with Luke taking the seat across from him.

XXX

They make small talk the entire night, sitting and eating and enjoying each others company for a few hours. Mostly Luke, Niall, and Ashton talk and Zayn listens, since he wants to hear as much about their lives as he can and they see each other on an almost regular basis. They ask about Zayn and his travels, but he makes minimal effort to talk about it. It’s nothing much, other than singing for people, a lot of work that he loves, but sometimes wants to give up, and missing his Niall. WHom he’s staring at with such adoration as he talks about his studies. Niall is so passionate about his dream of becoming a marine biologist, and Zayn supports him wholeheartedly.

After a while, Zayn justs want to go home and cuddle his boyfriend,. but he seems to be enjoying this time out, so he just calls for the check and hands his card over without checking the price of the meals. When Ashton goes to pull out his wallet and pay for he and Luke’s portions of the ticket, Zayn holds up a hand and shakes his head silently, making his friend nod slowly, unsurely, and put his wallet away.

Out of the corner of his eye as he’s looking at nothing, Zayn sees Niall continually yawning and smiles. “Alright boys. I think we’re all getting a bit tired, and while it was nice catching up and all, I want to go home and fall asleep in my bed with my Niall, so what do you say to getting out of here?” He asks, pushing his chair back as the other three boys nod in agreement and stand up.

As he turns to push in his chair and walk away, Zayn bumps into something firm and turns to see his mate Harry with some unknown man.

“Zayn, you came home!” Harry says, throwing his arms around Zayns shoulders. He speaks to all of the other boys as well, then introduces them to his friend. “Zayn, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick this is Zayn, the one I was telling you about who’s been touring for a few months?” He prompts, smiling when Nick nods his head in remembrance. “Nick and I were just talking about going to the beach tomorrow and maybe getting together with some friends, you guys up for it?” Harry asks, the lot of them walking out of the restaurant and stopping.

They all agree to meet at the beach tomorrow morning at eight, then each couple go their separate ways.

The drive back home is silent for Zayn and Niall, not awkward silence, but familiar silence. THe kind where neither of them have to say anything to know exactly what the other is thinking, because they’re both thinking about how in love they are and how lucky they are to have each other.

They finally make it home and into the house. They walk into their room and both shed all of their clothes, besides their underwear. Zayn crawls into the bed first, opening his arms wide and letting Niall settle down into them.

They lay in bed for a while, just whispering their love to each other and kissing sweetly.

“I love you more than anything, Niall. I would have waited forever to find you, but I’m glad I found you when I did. You completed me.” Zayn says softly, closing his eyes.

He’s answered with Niall snuggling into his neck and soft snore drifting from his lips. It’s a good thing Niall already knows how Zayn feels about him.


	7. 7. Chasing Waterfalls

Zayn blinks, trying to turn his head away from the light but his cheek comes in contact with something firm and fuzzy. He looks down to see Niall’s head resting right below his chin, and smiles. He loves being home with his boyfriend, it’s like a foreign concept these days, and he hates that about his job. But it’s his passion, singing and traveling the world, and he wouldn’t give it up. Even if he would, Niall would never let him. He knows how much Zayn loves what he does, and he loves it just as much, maybe even more. But they would both change the fact that they don’t spend very much time together.

Zayn sighs dramatically, testing the waters to see if Niall is still asleep or not. Niall stirs and giggles tiredly, making Zayn smile. “Good morning, baby.”

“You woke me up, ass.” Niall says, trying to sound upset but completely failing. He places a few kisses along Zayn’s jawline and one on his shoulder, before propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at his boyfriend.

Zayn smiles and kisses his chin. “You weren’t sleep anymore. You know, you breath totally different when you’re asleep than when you’re awake. It’s like, second nature for me to tell the difference by now.”

Niall makes a face and says, “Oh my god, you watch me that closely? You’re such a creep!” He tries to keep the act up, but when Zayn starts laughing, he can’t help but join in.

“Yeah, cause I love you so much.” Zayn strains his neck to peck Niall’s lips, falling back onto the bed with a huff. “We’re supposed to be meeting the guys at the beach at eight, it’s already six and the beach is almost thirty minutes away. We gotta get up and get ready.”

Niall nods happily and crawls over Zayn and out of the bed. “Are we bringing our own food, or what?” He asks, wondering whether he needed to make lunches or if they were going to go out or something.

Zayn thinks, then grabs his phone and texts Ashton and Harry, telling them not to bring anything to eat, that he’ll pay for food from the beach bar. “I’m buying everyone food, don’t worry about it. Just get everything we’re gonna take and put it by the door while I shower, then I’ll carry it out while you shower.” Zayn instructs, going to the dresser and rummaging through the drawers. He takes out two tank tops, two pair of swim shorts, and two pair of boxers. He lays one of each on the bed for Niall, and takes the others with him into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Zayn pulls off his boxers and steps into the water. It’s warm, and the water falling down his body relaxes him. He’s missed being home, and he’s going to make the best of it.

After taking a quick shower, Zayn gets out, leaving the water on. “Niall! I left the water on for you, come on.” Zayn pushes his wet hair off of his forehead and turns when he hears the door opening.

“Jesus, Zayn! We haven’t had sex in how long, and you’re standing here all wet and naked? You’re a tease.” Niall says, pouting. He starts to walk towards his naked boyfriend with his hands outstretched, but Zayn gently swats at him.

“Get in the shower, you horny bastard. We have to meet the guys at the beach, but since tonight is my last night home for a while, I’ll fuck you real nice when we get home tonight.” Zayn said, moving closer to Niall and then taking a quick turn to out of his grip. “Shower, Niall! It’s nearly seven now!” Zayn says, watching with a smile as Niall gets undressed and into the shower. He bites his lip and turns his head away, urging himself not to get hard. Nialls body is perfect, and Zayn always finds it hard to resist. It’s been a long time since he’s properly saw Niall naked, but he wants to wait until tonight, to make his departure tomorrow even more special. Zayn quickly pulls on his shirt, underwear, and shorts, not willing to tempt himself. He walks out of the bathroom and to the front of the house, picking up as many of the things that Niall had deemed necessary to bring to the beach and carrying them to the car, putting them in the backseat. He laughs, because really a lot of these things serve no purpose to either of them at the moment, like the arm floaties they had for whenever Theo or another baby would come over,but he refuses to take them out because if Niall wants to bring them, Zayn isn’t going to tell him no.

After he puts everything into the car, Zayn walks back into the house. He checks the time on the wall clock. 7:15. He hears the water shut off and decides to have a little fun with Niall.

He walks into their bedroom and quickly removes his shirt. He squirts sunscreen on his chest and back, rubbing it in on the front to make his chest oily, and reaching in the back to slowly massage it in. Niall walks out of the bathroom and gasps. Zayn laughs, he knows just how much Niall loves to see Zayn flexing his back muscles, and more than anything, seeing Zayn glisten, It’s the reason he always makes Zayn do so much of the work when they have sex, it’s just something about Zayn shining and shimmering the way he does that drives Niall insane.

“Get the hell out of here, you son of a bitch!” Niall yells, wanting to just get naked and have crazy sex with Zayn right then and there.

Zayn laughs, and takes in a breath in mock offense. “I’m telling my mom you called her such a thing!” He says, turning away from Niall and flexing his back further, tempting the blonde boy even more.

Niall runs after Zayn, jumping on his back causing him to stumble a bit. “Don’t!” He pleads. “I love her, but you provoked me! You deserve it, but I didn’t mean she was one! Please, please, please don’t tell Zayn!”

“And what do I get for keeping your dirty little secret?” Zayn says seductively.

Niall smirks, getting off of Zayns back. He walks up to his lover and puts his back to the wall. Reaching down, Niall laughs when Zayn moans and gasps at the same time, feeling Niall's hand cup and squeeze him gently. “For fucks sake, you tease.”

“Says the one who oiled himself up just to fuck with me!” Niall says. Zayn forces himself away from the wall and Niall.

Adjusting his shorts so that his growing bulge is hidden, he looks at the clock again. “Come on, babe. It’s 7:30, we gotta go.” He doesn’t give Niall time to respond, or even look at him for fear that he won’t be able to control himself if he does. Zayn walks out of the house and gets into the car, looking straight ahead. When Niall gets in, her starts the car and tries to ignore everything Niall says, willing his boner to go down.

“What’s wrong?” Niall questions. “Cat got your tongue?” When Zayn doesn’t answer, he smirks and keeps going. “Well, I know I’d love to have your tongue right now.”

Zayn groans and hits the steering wheel hard. “Please, stop. Just fucking stop, Niall! It’s been months and you’re about to make me cum just from talking dirty. Just let me make it today.”

Niall pretends the mull over the thought, but grants Zayn a little peace, saying, “Okay.” He smiles and reaches for the radio.

As he’s turning it up, he hears Zayn mutter, “You’re gonna get it good tonight.” Niall laughs loudly, making Zayn jump at the unexpected noise.

XXX

By the time everyone makes it to the beach and they have everything set up in a nice spot, the sun is out and glaring down on them. It’s hot, hotter than usual, and they’re all dying to get into the water. When the last thing is sat down in the sand and they’re sure that no one is going to jack their spot, all six of them run into the water like children. It’s early in the morning and they’re all full of energy, so in fits of playfulness, Harry jumps on Nicks back, Ashton all but tackles Luke, and Zayn picks Niall up from behind, each couple launching themselves forward into the cold waves. When they resurface, everyone is laughing like they’d been told the funniest joke, and it’s just a happy time.

XXX

Zayn leans back in the water, allowing himself to float. It’s warmer now, since the sun has been out for a while. “So, Zayn, when do you leave again?” Nick asks. Zayn likes him, he’s a really good guy, especially to Harry. Which is always important, because Harry has always been Zayns best friend, even before Ashton, and Zayn knows he needs someone like Nick in his life.

“I have to leave tomorrow to finish up in Japan.” He says, nodding solemnly. He loved his job, but Niall was where he really wanted to be.

“So, after that, what’s your schedule?” Luke asks, leaning on Ashton.

Zayn thinks for a minute, trying to remember as much as he can. “The next leg of the tour is in Australia, then I’ll be back home for Thanksgiving, then back to Australia, home again for Christmas, America, then England over the summer.” Zayn says. standing upright and following the others out of the water to get ready to go.

“Well, this was fun. We’ll have to do it again when you come back, mate.” Harry says, hugging Zayn goodbye when they get everything packed away. Zayn nods, not trusting his voice because he was getting emotional.

He gets into the car without saying anything else to any of the boys, he can’t deal with the emotions of saying goodbye for so long again. Niall gets in, looking at Zayn as if he has two heads. Zayn shakes his head no, and Niall stays quiet.

XXX

“Why’d you leave like that? You made them all feel like shit.” Niall asks when they pull up to their flat.

Zayn sighs and lays his head on the steering wheel, finally letting everything out. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to. I-I just… I just couldn’t say goodbye and I didn’t want to get all emotional in front of everyone. Like, I hate this, Niall. I really hate this, now that I think about it. I mean, I love it, but I hate it so much more because I never get to be with you, or around anyone else I really want to be around, anymore. It’s always, tour this, practice that, travel the fucking world and never see the people you love! I’m sick and tired of it! I fucking quit, Niall! Yeah, it was what I wanted so much before, but it isn’t worth it anymore.”

Niall gasps quietly, his mouth hanging open. “What do you mean, Zee?” He asks, pretty sure what Zayn is talking about, but not entirely.

“Music, the fame. I’m done, I give it all up, Niall. It’s too much, and I hate being gone so much!” Zayn says, his voice cracking as the tears started running down his face. Nialls jaw drops further, and he leans across the armrest to hug Zayn.

“Come on, love. Let’s go in and talk about this, yeah?” He asks, getting out and going around to Zayns side of the car when he nods. He grabs Zayns arm and gently pulls him out of the car, walking into the apartment still holding onto him. “Let’s take a shower, and then we’ll lay down and talk, okay?” Niall says tentatively.

Zayn nods, still crying silently. It’s scary, neither of them have ever done this before. Yeah, it’s always been hard and they’ve both gotten emotional plenty of times, but it’s never gotten so bad that Zayn wanted to quit and just come back home to being the old Zayn he was before he got discovered.

Niall turns on the shower and he and Zayn both get undressed and step in. Zayn retreats under the hot spray coming from the faucet, making Niall’s heart drop. Zayn was so upset that he wouldn’t even stand by Niall, he was hurting for Zayn more than anything. It had to be bad if he wouldn’t even look at Niall, naked and wet in front of him, and even worse to make him consider quitting so much.

“Babe, Zayn, come here.” Niall pleads, walking forward as he speaks and embracing Zayn underneath the water. “Talk to me, Zee. Tell me why this feels like the right choice.”

Zayn lets out a broken sob, pressing himself against Niall, seeking comfort that only the blonde boy can provide him. “I don’t know, Ni. It just does, but I love it and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Niall puts just enough space between him and Zayn so that he can look his lover in the eyes. “You’ll never disappoint me, Zayn. I love you and I want you to be happy. No, I don’t want you to quit, but only because I know just how happy it makes you and I don’t want you giving that up. There are always gonna be ups and downs to anything you do, especially if you really love it, but you have to let the ups overpower the downs. But if you think quitting and giving up all that you’ve worked so hard for is worth it, then I’m not gonna stop you. But I wouldn’t.” Niall says, slyly trying to talk Zayn out of his rash decisions. In the end, it wouldn’t be worth it and Zayn has worked entirely too hard to get to where he is to let it go now, in a moment of weakness.

Zayn takes a deep breath in and stands up straight, grabbing Niall by the face and kissing him sweetly. “Thank you. For putting up with all of this, for helping me through the hard times, and especially for putting yourself through all of the pain and suffering you go through for me. I love you more than anything, and I’m not looking forward to leaving you again tomorrow. But I’m gonna do it, for you if nothing else. Thank you, baby.” Zayn says, kissing Niall softly, trying his best to show his gratitude.

“Always, babe. I will always do anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ni.” Zayn says, turning off the water. He steps out of the shower and grabs two towels off of the rack. He wraps one around himself and the other around Niall, helping him out of the bathroom.

They don’t even bother to dry themselves off, just slip into bed, still naked and wet, and tangle up in each other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t fuck you like I promised.” Zayn says, laughing at how absurd he sounds.

Niall laughs and cuddles into Zayns side. “It’s fine, baby. I would rather your mental state be in tact than have sex. Sex can wait until next time, don’t worry about it.” Niall says.

**They both continue to laugh, until their laughs turn into yawns and their yawns turn into low snores.**


End file.
